


fly away with me

by darlingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin
Summary: As a hero’s sidekick, Baekhyun is taught to hate villains with a passion. But the one day he decides to visit the aftermath of the battlefield, he sees a helplessly injured villain and he couldn’t help but offer him a band-aid at the very least.





	fly away with me

 

 

**_Final Chapter_ **

 

 

 

Baekhyun has been Chanyeol’s sidekick for forty weeks, three days and twelve hours and he thinks about quitting every second the clock ticks by. Many people would think that being a sidekick to one of the most famous superheroes in the world would involve becoming their Robin and fighting crimes alongside each other, kicking bad guy’s butts so to speak, yet here Baekhyun was, sitting in an office all by himself, picking up endless calls and writing endless amounts of reports of damage Chanyeol has made during the past week due to his badass fighting.

‘I’m sorry, but Mr Chanyeol won’t be available to speak to you at this very moment’, Baekhyun speaks with a monotone voice, his eyes rolling as the lady behind the phone continues to complain about the damage made on her front porch during a fight last week. Baekhyun puts the phone down on his desk, playing around with his pen as he listens to the little voice droning on the phone, spinning his computer chair and looking out of the window of the hero’s private penthouse, a luxurious apartment right at the heart of the city with the view of the city line.

Baekhyun breathes out a sigh of frustration. Being locked up in the luxury prison of his job was not the thing he was signing up for when he applied for the job applicant of a sidekick. He’d think after graduating with a Nursing degree his main job was to stay by Chanyeol’s side during his missions, yet to think he’d waste his degree writing thousands of reports per month talking about said fights and not even participating in them.

‘Hey! Baekhyun! Where are you?’, he hears the ping of the elevator doors signalling the arrival of his boss, Chanyeol, in all his tall glory, sliding his sunglasses down to the tip of his noise, clicking his fingers together for Baekhyun to come to him.

‘What is it?’, Baekhyun heaves a deep breath before getting up, turning around to see Chanyeol already lounging around on his sofa, his eyes glued on his phone.

‘Do you mind if you grab me some coffee? I’ve had a long day today’, Chanyeol groans, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the floor, his long legs lifted up on the coffee table. Baekhyun tries not to commit murder as he bends down to pick up the piece of clothing, wiping the dirt off it before folding it and carefully placing the sponsored clothes which probably cost a fortune on the coffee table next to Chanyeol’s feet.

‘I highly doubt you did anything important. You just had one meeting’

‘Yeah, but it was a meeting about a movie adaptation on my life… I had to persuade them to try and cast Tom Cruise-’

‘Tom Cruise? Dude, you’re not even white?’, Baekhyun takes a step back just so he can give Chanyeol a disapproving look, his eyebrows raised and hands on his hip like an upset mother.

‘Yeah, but do you think they’ll really cast an Asian?’, Chanyeol points back with a finger, one which Baekhyun couldn’t deny or make excuses for.

‘Well, at least choose someone realistic’, Baekhyun whispers, yet he knows the hero heard it with his super senses.

‘Yeah, and what white man would be best fit playing me?’

‘Andrew Garfield?’

‘What? How dare you, me? Andrew Garfield? I do not look remotely like him’

‘And you think you look like Tom Cruise? You’re two times taller than Tom Cruise’, Baekhyun yells back, walking away from the pissy hero, ‘Give me a break’, he murmurs to himself, picking up the phone he left behind, the line dead after the woman probably found out that he stopped listening to her. He puts the phone back in its place, opening his laptop, word document flashing on the screen, his sentence unfinished. He continues to type, the sounds of tapping being the only thing heard since Chanyeol has drowned himself back in his phone, Baekhyun rereading his report just before he sends it back to the police station and entertainment news companies in dire need to interview Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had gotten into the habit of posing as Chanyeol and answering the millions of questions sent in on his e-mails. It wasn’t like the hero was going to do it himself and Chanyeol didn’t care about that side of being a hero, so as usual, he would throw it all for his sidekick to do.

‘Hey, Chanyeol, what do you think of the new reconstruction of the indestructible bridge?’, he calls out, raising his voice and not even bothering to turn around, just waiting for the hero’s reply.

‘What about it?’, Chanyeol shouts back, seemingly uninterested.

‘Do you think it’s gonna break?’

‘Duh! It’s a manmade bridge, it’ll probably collapse within the first three seconds…’

Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol’s sudden rants, opening his e-mail and quickly typing a response from an entertainment weekly news.

 

_What do you think about the new reconstruction of the bridge after D.K’s attack?_

_-Chanyeol personally believes that the workers are to be praised for their honourable work and hard labour. It is upon his pleasure to protect such noble people from harm’s way._

 

‘Plus, the new bridge looks ugly? Have you seen it?’, Chanyeol continues to rant on, Baekhyun ignoring his every word, pulling out his headphones and slotting on his computer, blocking Chanyeol’s usual whining voice with his playlist, consisting of songs loud enough for this occasion.

 

* * *

 

The red alarm system comes as a surprise for both of them, Baekhyun just finishing his report for the day when he sees the flashing signal light around the whole penthouse, signalling Chanyeol of any danger.

‘Shit’, he whispers, his senses slowly coming back to him as he runs to the other side of the apartment where Chanyeol’s bedroom is, opening up his secret closet with his fingerprint, touching the security pad which opens up, the bulletproof metal doors opening up to present Chanyeol’s suit.

‘Where’s my suit?’, Chanyeol runs along with him, turning to where Baekhyun is, his suit already prepared for him, ‘Thanks Baek’, he pats his sidekick before grabbing the bulletproof nano-suit which fits him perfectly and is shredded with technology that can deflect bullets.

‘You okay to go now?’, the worry in Baekhyun’s voice begins to rise every time the alarm continues to blare off, his sudden distaste over the hero slowly disappearing as he sees no more than a twenty-something-year-old putting on a suit and leaving the penthouse with a fate that he might not come back, ‘Do you want me to call back up?’

‘I am back up’, Chanyeol pats him on the back, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll be fine’, of course, his words didn’t help his sidekick whatsoever, Baekhyun yelling at him to take care of himself before he slams out of the penthouse and straight into the danger.

Like a habit, Baekhyun runs back into the living room, grabbing the remote control that rested on the floor, turning on the TV and quickly switching it to the local news. His eyes flash past the destruction of the town square, which was only a ten-minute drive from where they are. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was going to get there in no time.

The destruction never stopped, the fire accumulating one building from another, like a monster in need to feed. This didn’t look like an ordinary fire.

And by no means, it wasn’t.

He can see the shadows of the infamous D.K emerging from the black smokes from within the building, his three-piece suit along with his silver cane, a 14-carat diamond resting on the tip, his hands leaning on the precious gem, his lips playing off a smirk as he looks around.

‘That dick is back’, Baekhyun fists his hands together, trying hard not to throw the remote control at the TV, his frustration over the figure building within him. The way he nonchalantly flaunts himself in front of the dozens of news camera whilst the fire continues to engulf the buildings, it disgusted Baekhyun just how much pleasure he gains out of this.

 

_Ambulances cannot come through into the Town Square due to road blockage. There is a delay in the fire department too._

 

Baekhyun hears the reporters shout into their mics, their worried eyes looking forward to the running pedestrians, shouting and screaming for help.

Baekhyun has never followed Chanyeol into a mission. Not even once since it was part of his contract never to engage in the hero’s responsibility. This was definitely Chanyeol’s responsibility to clean up and kick D.K in the butt, but for the innocent people, he had to do something.

He picks up his car keys, running out of the apartment, not even bothering to turn off the TV which still played the live stream of their Town Square being shredded.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun is a qualified nurse. He took the exams and was certified as an official a couple of months right after graduation, even working in the local hospital for a whole year before he applied for a job as a sidekick. So, by this point, it was just basic instinct for him to run straight into the danger, catering for the injured, taking care of them before the paramedics get here.

He can smell the burning ashes fill his lungs the closer he runs into the fire, he can hear shooting, a mess of a situation at the heart of the Town Square after Chanyeol arrived with around three dozen police back up, all barely enough to take down one man.

Baekhyun didn’t have time to think. He rushes inside a deserted shop, grabbing as much water bottle as he can with one hand, running out and passing it to people who had just escaped the burning building, wrapping blankets around children, helping the police guide the mass into a secure area at the edge of the town, their eyes scanning for any injured who cannot walk.

Gunshots, crashes and explosions can be heard in the background, Baekhyun’s eyes flashing up to see Chanyeol in his suit flying above the smokes before flying back down, emitting another trail of explosions along the way. He couldn’t afford to worry for the hero now, he had to take care of the people, so he rushes back to the remaining areas, trying to see if any more people were still scuttering around unsafe areas, ordering them to follow him.

 

* * *

 

It lasted for about three hours. Three full hours and three dozen policemen with a superhero to finally take down one man.

Baekhyun is the only civilian walking in the middle of a tarnished street, everyone being asked to evacuate at the edge of the town where the fight is further away, whilst the others are hidden in underground stations, inside trains, huddled together in one big crowd, the smell of ashes and blood mixed with rotting metal consuming them.

Baekhyun continues to roam around the deserted streets, seeing the ashes fall on the ground, looking up at the grey smokes which covered the sun from shining on them. He sees the swinging of abandoned doors, broken glass which decorated the cemented floors.

Abandoned belongings, crushed cars, even blood-stained walls. He can see it all.

Baekhyun wasn’t one to go looking for Chanyeol after his mission, but by the time the dust had settled, the unknowing nausea of thought comes back to him.

He wonders if Chanyeol is okay. He wonders if he made it out alive.

With that thought, he makes a run, turning a corner and ignoring the destruction of what’s left behind, his legs taking him deeper into town, the smoke becoming stronger until Baekhyun turns breathless, his lungs scarred with toxics.

‘Chanyeol?!’, he screams, running faster as soon as he sees police cars piling around a certain area, ‘Chanyeol?!’, police officers, dozens of them, guns by their sides, huddle together, looking out on the horizon, yet he couldn’t find Chanyeol’s over the top obnoxious suit mingled with them. This was not a good sign and Baekhyun knows it. He runs straight into a police officer who catches his attempts to get closer into the rubble pile at the centre of the square, the streets no longer looking as such, rather, it looked like something straight out of a war.

‘No civilians allowed in this area’, the police officer grips tightly on his arms, trying to guide him away from the scene.

‘I’m not a civilian! I’m a sidekick!’, he informs the officer, quickly pulling out his license from his back pocket, ‘I’m Chanyeol’s sidekick and I need to see him’, he continues to shove the license in the man’s face so he can finally let go of him. It took a while to persuade the officer to let him go, but once he did, Baekhyun runs back to the area, in search of the hero he’s supposed to take care of.

‘Baekhyun!’, he hears a deep voice shouting at him, waving for his attention. Baekhyun recognises one of the police officers, one which he had interacted with and even given a report to.

‘Junmyeon!’, he hollers back, running to him, ‘Do you know where Chanyeol is?’, he asks, his hands gripping on the man’s arm.

‘Yeah, he’s just finishing up’, Junmyeon, relaxed and poised, points at the distance, Baekhyun automatically turning his gaze at the far end of the rubble pile, smoke blocking his view, but he can still see the flashes of reds and yellow shining in the distance, Chanyeol stepping over something. Baekhyun had to squint to see what he was doing, but he did manage to see Chanyeol’s lips moving when he takes off his mask, confirming that what he was stepping on was a person rather than a piece of rubble.

‘Is that D.K?’, Baekhyun turns to look back to Junmyeon, the officer nodding in confirmation, ‘What’s he doing to him?’

‘Teaching him a lesson he probably still won’t learn’, Junmyeon sighs, looking down and resting his hand on the gun by his side, ‘I don’t understand why Chanyeol just doesn’t kill him’

‘That’s still murder’

‘Murder with morals’, Junmyeon shrugs, noticing that Chanyeol had stopped talking, his long legs kicking D.K’s stomach before turning back. This, in turn, is a cue for Junmyeon to clap his hands together, ‘Okay guys! The deed is done! We can go now’

‘Go now? Aren’t you going to arrest him? You can’t just leave him on the floor’, Baekhyun turns, shocked to see the movements of the police officers getting into their cars and informing the higher ups that Chanyeol has finished his mission.

‘Last time we arrested him, he blew up the station and killed twelve of our best men and women’, Junmyeon points out, reminding Baekhyun of the tragedy which struck the nation, ‘He’s gonna go in hiding and he won’t mess around for maybe a year or two. We’ll have enough time to rebuild the town to be indestructible to his attempts’, Junmyeon explains to the still worried Baekhyun, his eyes flashing back to the police cars which had already started driving away from the scene, the firefighters picking up the pieces and cleaning up the rest of the fire which hadn’t already been stopped and diminished.

Baekhyun lets Junmyeon leave his side, the officer getting back inside his vehicle, leaving him in the middle of the rubble, his eyes looking up at the skies to see Chanyeol also flying out of the scene, leaving a beaten down villain to pick himself up and leave the area.

Junmyeon has a point. Why doesn’t Chanyeol just kill D.K now? Baekhyun wonders why Chanyeol keeps on letting the villain off after so many damages he’s done. Baekhyun hears the loud blaring of police sirens warning news reporters to leave the area since the dangerous man is still in the perimeter, and even though he’s brought down, there is still a fear of him getting back up and attacking.

Baekhyun looks in the distance. He sees a shadow. A silhouette of a person, or maybe a piece of rock. He didn’t know what came over him, but his feet decided to drag itself further, his sense of curiosity controlling his thoughts and movement, his eyes never looking at the man on the ground.

He’s bloodied. Bruised and destroyed. That’s all Baekhyun noticed. His mask was off, and he sees the face of the man behind many deaths. He sees his face covered in scars, mouth dribbling blood and saliva, his eye swollen. His suit was no longer as glamorous as it was before, ripped and shredded, showing his bleeding skin, cut and gashed. He sees the man’s fluttering eyelids, trying hard to open but feeling the pain in his expression whenever he tries. He sees the man trying to fist his hands together in an attempt to throw a punch at the stranger who has approached him; a stranger he didn’t recognise.

Baekhyun sees D.K for the first time, stripped from his façade. He sees the man’s bleeding form.

He dips his hand inside his front pockets to feel the package of bandage he had to spare after caring for many injured people. He bends down until his hands can touch the injured man, his fingertips grazing the scarred skin, still bleeding fresh blood.

He opens the bandage he has left, made for small cuts. He sees the small gash decorated on the man’s cheeks, blood still dripping down and landing on the cold cement floors.

He didn’t say a word. He was silent when he places the band-aid on the gash, carefully applying it just in case the scar still stings which it probably still does since he notices the man’s face flinch at the sudden contact over his scar.

There were no words spoken between them, Baekhyun avoiding eye contact as he brushes the hair off the man’s face, trying not to let it rest on the other gashes on his face.

Baekhyun didn’t know what he was doing, nor why he thought he would even give this man any of his time, yet even as he stands up to take a good look at the man, he didn’t regret at least giving him a band-aid. It’s his job to take care of people, even if they are villains at the end of the day.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun goes back to work in the coming weeks, as usual, his time being occupied by countless phone calls, mostly for news reporters, some from the police, and others from government officials in need for Chanyeol’s official statement over the second attack by D.K this year.

His fingers numb over typing as fast as he could, his eyes straining over the bright light of the computer screen, his head bent down as he rests the phone between his cheeks and shoulder, trying to persuade another newsagent that Chanyeol is not interested in their show.

For the most part, dealing with the aftermath of any attacks regarding D.K is even more stressful than dealing with anything that’s associated with Chanyeol and Baekhyun can account for the consequences of the attack last week since he has had to attend charity events, council meetings and other such things to plan a way to fix what has happened to the Town Square, the main breathe of the city which holds its most money driven malls and company buildings. It shouldn’t even be called a town square since it’s mainly a square filled with the biggest corporation buildings from all over the world and the only town square feeling about it was the park placed right in the middle of it.

He hears the elevator doors ringing the moment he finally puts the phone down, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a moment since he hasn’t been given a break since the moment, he woke up this morning and it’s nearly 7 o’clock in the evening.

He groans as he slides out of the chair, dragging his feet along to the elevator doors of Chanyeol’s apartment, waiting for the doors to open and expecting Chanyeol finally coming back from his meeting with the government officials and telling him what happened so he can quickly write a summary of it to send off to news reporters.

What he didn’t expect to find is an actual fucking cheetah walking inside the apartment holding a basket in its mouth. Least to say, Baekhyun emitted the most ungodly sound he had ever met, screaming in high-pitch as he runs away from the wild animal, his legs jumping onto the nearest high thing he can climb onto, which was the living room coffee table and in fact, wasn’t as high as he liked.

‘What the fuck?!’, he continues to screech, trying to look for his phone, only to realise that he has left it on his desk by the computers. How was he supposed to call the police now? He looks around, trying to find something to distract it, the cheetah walking his way, slowly, like ever predator.

Baekhyun can see that it was holding something, a basket of some sort, and he only noticed what was inside when the cheetah calmly sits down, facing Baekhyun, staring at him like a statue but in no way planning to leap at him and attack.

The sidekick stills for a moment, re-evaluating his situation as he sees the cheetah calmly putting down the basket in front of him before laying down on the carpet floors, his head resting on the pillow which Chanyeol had discarded on the floor before he left for the afternoon.

Baekhyun, still on top of the coffee table, anxiously looks over inside the basket to see a bow tied around it.

‘What the…’, he took a closer look but still holds his place as far away from the cheetah, his eyes landing on all sorts of nonsense hidden inside the woven basket. Chocolates, a small teddy bear, apples and grapes, small trinkets of diamond bracelets and ruby rings.

Looking over the wild animal, he slowly, slowly, very fucking slowly, reaches his hand out to take the basket, resting it on his feet. His grabs one of the diamonds, a solid gem the size of his hand which rested right beside the chocolate and a bar of gold. He looks around for a bit more, finally seeing a small card hidden right at the bottom of the basket.

 

_Thank you, my love._

 

The handwriting is neat and written in elegant cursive. He looks further down to see a small signature written at the corner which made him flinch at the sight,

 

_D.K._

 

‘He sent you?!’, Baekhyun yells at the cheetah, waking it up at the from the initial shock, making Baekhyun step back when the animal lifts its head up to stare at him, yawning and showing the terrified human of his sharp teeth.

‘Good cheetah… Stay there, cheetah…’, Baekhyun tries to coo it once the animal stirs awake, stretching its legs and clawing at the carpet, its long sharp nails leaving marks on the carpet floors, ‘Stay!’, he screeches when it starts to walk, the threat of being eaten by the animal climbing back to his senses, but it doesn’t look like the cheetah was going to eat him any time soon since it started walking the other way, towards the elevator doors.

Baekhyun just crouched on the coffee table, eyes quaking as he sees the cheetah patiently waiting for the elevator doors to open for it, which Baekhyun knew wasn’t going to happen unless he goes over there and press it himself.

He hears the cheetah give off a meowing noise but slightly more grovel and a little less cute. He sees the cheetah turning around, looking at him, almost like expecting him to get the door for him.

‘Please don’t let me die’, Baekhyun whispers to himself, chanting small prayers as he slowly approaches the animal, leaning back as far out as he could so there’s still a space between him and the animal, his small arms stretching all it can as he presses the elevator doors to open.

The cheetah completely ignores him and arrogantly strolls inside the elevator doors, sitting in the middle as it waits for the device to bring it down to the ground floor.

How in the world did D.K get the animal to do that?

Should he call the police? How could he, there wasn’t any real threats… Unless… Unless…

Baekhyun runs back to where the basket it, toppling it over and throwing everything that’s inside it onto the floor, looking for some sort of device, a bomb or something that might explode, but other than the ridiculous amount of gold and diamond placed inside, there wasn’t anything to look worried for.

He turns back to look at the small card resting on the coffee table again, reading the four words again and again until it stops making sense.

‘What am I going to tell Chanyeol?’

 

* * *

 

Turns out, Baekhyun is too much of a wuss to tell Chanyeol about the cheetah situation, so when the hero asked about the viral CCTV that was released of a wild animal walking inside one of the most tightly secured apartment blocks, Baekhyun just shrugged it off and gave a lame ass excuse.

He can only wish D.K will stop there with his gratefulness.

Turns out, D.K doesn’t know when to stop.

The cheetah was another thing, but the penguin was just disturbing. Baekhyun walks out of the kitchen, holding on his mug and sipping his morning coffee when he hears the elevator doors opening, seeing a small huddle of penguin walking in, wearing bows around their necks and holding a smaller basket which holds even more diamonds and gems, probably amounting to about 10 to 15 million worth by the looks of it.

‘What in the world…’, he froze at the action, seeing the penguins huddled together, waiting for him to approach him. He places his mug down on the kitchen counter, slowly bending his knees and reaching out for the penguin who slowly approaches with a small card resting in its beak.

 

_I didn’t know you were terrified of cheetahs. My greatest apologies._

_D.K_

 

‘Okay, that’s it. Shoo. Shoo!’, Baekhyun groans, crunching up the paper and gesturing for the penguins to leave, huddling them together before waving his hands in the direction of the elevator doors _._ He can hear the penguins all making noise, as if complaining, as they place the baskets down and hurried along, trying to run away from the frantic human.

Baekhyun continues to usher the penguin out of the house before Chanyeol gets back, opening the elevator doors and wondering what he’s going to say to the security guards who probably saw the penguins walking inside the building in one line.

He doesn’t even know what to do with the stacks of gems and diamonds he continued to receive.

Baekhyun huffs a defeated sigh when he returns to the kitchen, grabbing his now lukewarm drink and making his way to his desk, turning on his computer. He tries to see what he can do with the diamonds, but it would look rather suspicious if he just auctions it off to a charity. He’d look like he was the one who stole it, but then again, he couldn’t keep it either, there was no place to hide it anywhere so Chanyeol can’t see it.

 

* * *

 

The penguins seem the most normal in the most part.

Soon, Baekhyun wonders if he should change D.K’s name to Noah.

_Meerkats, beavers, owls, swans, lions._

The lion was the cherry on top when Baekhyun is welcomed with a big ass fat lion resting on the sofa, the shock making him drop his coffee mug on the ground and shattering on the floor.

He was also welcomed with the national animal’s shelter protection, about four or five of them with tranquiliser guns trying to get the big cat out of his apartment, a cage waiting at the front reception of the apartment block. He couldn’t avoid the whole building’s suspicion over the varies animals visiting the apartment block, their eyes wondering to him whenever he walks out to the reception, hearing the neighbours whispering suspiciously over him. It didn’t take long till it started to affect Chanyeol too.

‘What’s up with you and the animals by the way? Interviewers kept asking me why I’ve been adopting various animals in the penthouse’, Chanyeol brings it up yet again, Baekhyun trying to ignore the latter, but this time, Chanyeol was adamant on trying to get something out of Baekhyun other than the usual prank excuse.

‘Look, to be honest with you, I don’t know why these animals are always showing up in your penthouse… Do you have fans who happen to work in a zoo or a circus? Because clearly, I’m not the one inviting them over here’, Baekhyun argues, seeing the way Chanyeol looks over at him suspiciously. Baekhyun didn’t want to admit the real reason for the growing zoo that’s been happening recently, and he’s been burning up all the notes and evidence so that Chanyeol doesn’t find out about it.

‘Fine, whatever’, Chanyeol ends the topic, shrugging it off and picking up his jacket, ‘But just so you know, the apartment is releasing tighter security because of us’, he points out before leaving the penthouse and leaving Baekhyun on his own for the evening.

‘God, I want to kill him’, Baekhyun whines, hitting his forehead on his desk, ruffling his hair and groaning out endless noise of frustration.

‘It’s such a shame you haven’t been reading my letters, my love’

The voice came behind him and Baekhyun emitted his second loudest noise he can ever make, turning around to see a shadow of a man standing in the middle of the dim living room, his desk lamp being the only source of light which gives out an ominous shade over the man’s face.

‘Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?!’, he yells out, grabbing his phone and about to call the police when he hears the tapping of a cane. Baekhyun sees the flashes of light which reflected off the diamond which rested on top of it, glimmering through and instantly becoming recognisable.

‘Shit…’, he whispers to himself, his hands shaking and his phone dropping it the floor with a loud thud, ‘Shit…’, he continues to murmur to himself as he freezes, his whole body not being able to move despite the fact that his brain was telling him to run as fast as he could.

Baekhyun sees the man walking nearer to him, slow and intimidating, his eyes never leaving him, looking at his figure up and down, like he was in an auction.

‘Hello’, D.K finally speaks out, his voice ominous, deep and grovel in a way Baekhyun had heard it on televisions before. The uncanny feeling to seeing something he’d seen a thousand times but also for the first time in the form of the villain standing right in front of him made him question his sanity, whether he should call the police or the shrink, ‘I’m-’

‘D.K and if you don’t leave now, I am going to call Chanyeol and the police’, Baekhyun finally gains a strip of bravery which only lasted a few seconds since after his statement he continues to cower back, standing behind his desk and ready to hide if D.K ever comes an inch closer to him.

‘I don’t think I’ll be needing a confrontation with them any time soon’, D.K chuckles, his eyes looking down on his hands which rested on the diamond tip on his cane, ‘I heard the apartment has released stricter rules in what kind of species goes in and out of here… I find that oddly discriminating, don’t you?’

Baekhyun is once again reminded of D.K’s peculiar behaviour over him, the endless amounts of gifts and surprises over the past couple of weeks only amounting to this frightful meeting.

‘What do you want from me?’, Baekhyun calls out, his hands still shaking, ‘I’m only Chanyeol’s sidekick… I’m not hostage material… He has like dozens of other people he cares more than me’, Baekhyun points out, thousands of thoughts flooding through him about D.K’s sudden arrival, kidnapping is one of the first things his imagination concluded on.

‘I’m not here to kidnap you’, D.K smirks, tapping his cane on the wooden floor out of habit, releasing a sense of control every time he moves with it, ‘Although, if you may, I would like to leave this place with you by my side’

‘Excuse me?’, Baekhyun tilts his head at the last statement, ‘So, are you really going to kidnap it?’

‘I don’t think a date would be considered kidnapping’

Baekhyun chokes on his own saliva, his eyes practically popping out of his sockets.

‘What?!’, he didn’t get a reply, just a stern expression, D.K’s eyes focused on Baekhyun’s, ‘Date?’

‘I’m oddly curious why you're surprised at the proposal… Was my little gifts not enough of an indication?’

Baekhyun is suddenly once again reminded of the boxes of diamonds he had piled inside one of Chanyeol’s closets in his spare bedroom, the shimmering bars of gold being the heaviest to carry the more he had to add onto the pile. He wasn’t exactly dumb enough to piece together that the villain was sending him some rather outrages gifts due to the fact that he lent him a band-aid during a recent fight, yet Baekhyun didn’t have the thought or sense to connect D.K’s widely generous offers as a means to coax him into a date.

‘I’m… So confused… Why me?’, Baekhyun points out to the villain with his brows furrowed in question, ‘I don’t…. Do you even know me?’

‘You’re Byun Baekhyun. You’re twenty-three years old, a new graduate in Dong-a University with an undergraduate degree in Nursing’, Baekhyun takes a step back as D.K pretty much reads of his life in one second.

‘That’s creepy… How do you know that?’

‘What? You’ve never heard of hacking government files before?’

‘You hacked the government’s system to look at my files’

‘Highly romantic, I know’, D.K smirks, yet he’s the only one to see the humorous side since Baekhyun was ready to grab his phone and truly call the police.

‘Look…. Mr D.K… I’m gonna have to call the police if you don’t leave the apartment immediately-’

‘One date’, Baekhyun is once again interrupted by D.K’s attempts to lure him in, ‘I only ask for one’, Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He knew the sanest thing to do is turn down his offer and hope to never meet the man ever again yet he knew D.K, he had watched him and heard Chanyeol groan about him for hours, he knew that he will only truly ever be out of D.K’s hold if he knew how to negotiate with the villain.

‘Date?’, Baekhyun, still too busy to wrap his mind around the situation, looks down and picks at his nails, ‘Why would you even want to go on a date with me?’

‘You’re a suitably handsome young man, are you not?’, D.K’s rhetorical question made Baekhyun blush at the sudden unconventional compliment, an automatic response that he shouldn’t have made, yet he did, ‘And it’s been a while since someone had offered me a helping hand’, D.K points out, lifting his finger up and tapping on his cheeks which still had the scars of the cuts he had from the fight, a consequence he must keep on him until time withers it away.

‘It was just a band-aid’, Baekhyun mutters to himself, the silence of the living room making it sure that D.K still heard his soft whispering voice.

‘Well, allow me to buy you dinner for you kind behaviour at the very least’, D.K takes another step towards Baekhyun, but this time the latter doesn’t step back, looking down to see D.K’s hand reached out for him to hold, white-gloved covering his hands in perfection.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea’

‘Oh, c’mon’, D.K lifts his eyebrow in a playful manner, his usual smirk playing on his lips, ‘I highly doubt an angel like you haven’t thought about spending the night with a demon’

He didn’t want to spend any more time with D.K, not by a long shot, yet the penthouse continues to darken when the evening turns into night, Baekhyun’s eyes scanning the whole living room, seeing his desk decorated in sticky notes, reminders along with his computer screen still lit up to show his fifteenth report he wrote this day. He did need a break. But did he need D.K to be with him?

‘One date?’, Baekhyun points out, ‘One date and that’s it’, Baekhyun’s voice in shaky but there was a hint of seriousness in them, a tone which made D.K take a step back since he didn’t think the fragile boy was capable in negotiating with him.

‘If you wish’

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun is in the top of a skyscraper, walls all made of some sort of one way mirror where he can look out into the city but nothing can look into them, so his eyes falls straight into the city line, the blaring of street lights and flashing buildings shining like a Christmas tree, the city still wide awake despite the ticking time of the night and the curtains of the midnight blue which covered the skies above.

‘Beautiful, isn’t it?’, D.K’s voice made Baekhyun turn around, seeing the man surrounded by encrusted golden statues, perfectly hand modelled sculptures from what seems to be the best artists in the world at this moment, the tapestry of stain and linen which runs around the edges, mahogany table in the middle along with a king’s size bed, canopy made of oak, carved with traditional patterns.

‘Did you just take me to your apartment?’, Baekhyun whispers, his voice shaking when he realises this was similar to Chanyeol’s penthouse but classier, the chandelier bright and golden, the table long and fit for a royal feast. D.K’s apartment is separated in only two rooms, one for the kitchen which had a connecting bathroom and one big giant room that looks like everything rolled in one. He even had a leather sofa by the edge, opposite the bed.

‘Are you going to kill me?’

D.K sigh at the accusation, taking off his cloak and resting it upon the coat hanger by the side of the front door.

‘Must you always wonder about my intentions?’, he rolls his eyes, Baekhyun realising that he was slowly taking off his gloves, which seemed like an odd action since the villain never shows that much skin. It almost didn’t feel right when he suddenly sees the fair skin of his hands, long fingers, delicate and soft looking.

‘You’re D.K, of course, I’ll be shit scared of you’

‘Well, why don’t you address me as Kyungsoo instead? Maybe then you wouldn’t feel so terrified’

‘Kyungsoo?’

‘I know quite a bit about you, it’s only in my good nature to give you some information about me’, D.K smiles, chuckling at Baekhyun’s shocked reaction the moment he realised D.K’s real name.

‘Did you just… Give me your real name?’

‘Why? Flattered?’

‘Confused… Why would you do that? And to Chanyeol’s sidekick? Are you mental?’

‘No, I’m just adamant that this date will turn out well’, D.K, now also called Kyungsoo apparently, sits down on the oak chair, waiting for Baekhyun to join him, ‘So would you like to join me for dinner?’

Baekhyun looks around the room one more time, the impeccable taste of D.K showing quite clearly.

‘Did you steal all of this?’, he asks, D.K – or rather – Kyungsoo at this moment in time, looks up, smirking playfully at him with a hint of his usual intimidation which he always sees on TV.

‘Where else would I have gotten it?’

Baekhyun being once again being reminded who exactly he was spending the night with and it makes him want to hit his head against the wall for every agreeing to this, but since he’s still breathing and not getting tortured, he’d think maybe he might make it out alive.

‘So, tell me about your work’

‘My work? As in me being a sidekick? Are you here to get information about Chanyeol? Because if you are then I’m not going to-’

‘Is it hard?’, Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s accusation, elegantly cutting his steak which was already prepared and ready once they arrived in the penthouse.

‘Hard?’

‘Your work. I can imagine how hard it is to keep up with all of Chanyeol’s antics. He is a man with no thought’

‘He is, isn’t he?’, Baekhyun breathes out a sigh of relief once he finds someone else feeling frustrated with the highly praised superhero, ‘He’s always doing whatever he likes, and I have to pick up all of the shit he leaves behind because of it… I mean, I really don’t mind doing paperwork after his successful mission, but why do I have to do everything else? All his scandals, personal plans and family get-togethers I have to plan too… I mean I’m a sidekick, not a secretary’, Baekhyun whines, feeling himself let go as he finally drains everything that’s been piling up for the past month or so, feeling relaxed now that he can finally talk about Chanyeol without the need to be judged by the whole public who seems to be on his side most of the time.

Before he realises, he has already relaxed into the meal, chewing loudly and talking endlessly with his mouthful, listing all the things that have annoyed him the past week, all of them including Chanyeol. Kyungsoo’s surprised the sidekick hadn’t chocked on his food, but still, he found this side of him more adorable than his frightened side, so he does nothing to stop it.

Of course, table etiquette is still something he values, so he grimaces at the sight of chewed food flying out of Baekhyun’s mouth mid-conversation and the loud obnoxious chewing noises which accompanied the conversation.

‘And then his mum calls me and starts complaining about how her son is too busy for her… Like… How am I to blame for that? What am I supposed to do to fix the situation?’, Baekhyun rolls his eyes far back, Kyungsoo chuckling at how he whines, placing his cutlery on the table and leaning his chin on his hands. He abandons his food just to observe Baekhyun’s small movements, seeing the way his long fingers would pick up the fallen food and put it back in his mouth, or the way his nose would scrunch whenever something was too salty.

‘God, you’re beautiful’

‘Excuse me?’, Baekhyun was about to start another rant about the police department and their stupid officers when Baekhyun hears the soft compliment, shocking him at first when he noticed that Kyungsoo had been paying close attention this whole time, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he didn’t even try to look decent let alone act like one.

‘You look ravishing’

‘And you’re making me sound like meat’, Baekhyun squirms, bringing his arms together and covering his chest, ‘This is uncomfortable’

‘Sorry… I just had to say it before the night ends’

‘Night ends… _Wait…_ What time is it?’, Baekhyun looks down at his watch, and sure enough, the night as slowly drew to a close, his watch almost ticking to midnight, ‘I need to go’, he stands up, straightening his shirt and preparing to leave the penthouse.

‘Are you sure you wanna leave now? You can stay the night if you want’

‘Stay the night with you? No thanks’, Baekhyun snorts, but it seems like Kyungsoo didn’t let that affect him, still seated, but he was leaning back, Baekhyun noticing how his biceps clenched, surprising him for a moment how a small man can have such muscles.

‘It was just an offer’, Kyungsoo smirks, ‘If you need to go, then I’ll let you leave now. Tonight, was fun and as I can confirm, you are more beautiful now when there’s no smoke to distract me’, his words were sweet and courtly, something which triggered Baekhyun to turn back around and stare at Kyungsoo’s calm expression, his eyes closed and smiling as he had just witnessed a miracle.

‘And what would we even do if I stayed over?’

‘Please don’t sound naïve, it turns me on even more’, Kyungsoo murmurs, opening his eyes and meeting Baekhyun’s light brown orbs which glimmers when the lasting speck of light from the city outside hits it.

‘God, that makes me not want to stay even more’, Baekhyun stomps his feet and scrunches his nose in disgust at Kyungsoo’s forward attitude, blunt and not at all romantic by the looks of it.

‘Then I suggest you get a move on and leave. It is past midnight’, he urges the boy to go, and in some kind of reverse psychology, it makes Baekhyun want to stay.

‘Why would you want me to leave all of a sudden when you’ve been dying to bring me here in the first place?’, Baekhyun steps forward towards the sitting villain rather than the door where he should be going.

‘Despite popular belief, I don’t actually like holding people down without their consent. There’s nothing sexy about forcing yourself upon someone’, Kyungsoo finally gets up, straightening his white button-down shirt and picking up his diamond-encrusted cane, ‘We made a deal of one date and it seems like that date is finished, unfortunately, thus you no longer have to spend any more time with me’

Wow, so the villain does know how to keep a deal. Baekhyun huffs in frustration at the situation he’s in. He knows that he needs to leave now, but the sudden curiosity which wraps his mind around the villain standing in front of him, along with the fact that Kyungsoo has now rolled his sleeves up, looking more casual and might he regret thinking – quite attractive – in that manner, it didn’t help with his decision making.

In fact, what is there to go back to? His dusty apartment which he hadn’t cleaned in months? Or Chanyeol’s penthouse which makes him frustrated every second since the landline never stops ringing. None of the two options sounds appealing to him anymore.

‘One night’, Baekhyun sighs, giving in to the impulse which played at the back of his mind, making Kyungsoo smirk at his sudden decision, ‘One night and _no_ sex’

‘Deal’

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun is wearing a Louis Vuitton silk pyjama which oddly fits him perfectly, the satin hugging his skin comfortably. He sits cross-legged on the sofa, watching as Kyungsoo steps out of the kitchen connecting to his bathroom, in comfortable clothing, hair curly and wet from having a shower and his hands bare open without his gloves. Baekhyun still sees the evident scars which decorated his body, starting from the scars which climb his arms.

‘You look like shit’, he points out bluntly, Kyungsoo finding his match in the department, ‘Why do you fight when you’re only gonna end up looking like that’, he points out, but Kyungsoo pays no mind to his judgement, just sitting down on his bed and not even so much as tending to his fresh scars, ‘Look, you’re not even rebandaging the other scars’, Baekhyun grimace, ‘Those bandages must be a weeks old’

‘I’m not one to over cater for my wounds’, Kyungsoo informs the worried Baekhyun.

‘But it’ll get infected you idiot’, Baekhyun tells him off, unconsciously getting up from the sofa which he was adamant on sleeping on when Kyungsoo offered to share his bed instead.

‘Where are your bandages?’

‘Somewhere in here’, Kyungsoo gave out a vague answer which led Baekhyun to search the whole household to find a small first aid kit, almost empty, apart from a few alcohol and band-aids and a small wrap of bandages left.

‘Well, we have to make do, won’t we?’, Baekhyun whines, pulling out the remaining bandages and tugging at Kyungsoo’s arms, ignoring the latter’s words of complaints, Kyungsoo trying to tug his arm back, yet Baekhyun, despite his figure, is surprisingly strong.

‘It’s going to stink if you don’t keep changing it’, Baekhyun tells him off like a mother telling off a child, ‘And I usually wouldn’t care about your wellbeing, but just the thought of what might become of your arm gives me the heebie-jeebies’, Baekhyun continues to talk over Kyungsoo, unwrapping the day-old bandage, and lord behold, what he predicted came true.

Trails of _I told you so_ commences, Baekhyun complaining more at the smell and look of the puss than Kyungsoo’s complaints of pain when he so relentlessly pours alcohol to clean out the wounds, Baekhyun ignoring the hisses from Kyungsoo.

‘See, if you do this every day, you might not end up having to amputate your arm’, Baekhyun looks at his work, smiling proudly at his perfectly wrapped bandage on Kyungsoo’s left bicep, having to roll the man’s short sleeves so that his whole arm is exposed.

‘Thank you’, Kyungsoo breathes out after the initial wave of pain disappears due to the alcohol, ‘I didn’t ask for it, but thank you’

‘I didn’t ask to be here, so I guess we both lose’, Baekhyun crosses his arm, still as stubborn as ever, yet Kyungsoo uses this closeness between them to rest his hands subtly on Baekhyun’s thighs, it was something he didn’t plan on doing, yet Kyungsoo’s graze affected Baekhyun more than he should think, his eyes looking down at the small hand, full of scars, some faded and others new.

Just before Kyungsoo can say anything else, the kitchen doors swing open, a cheetah walking towards their living space, something Baekhyun noticed and his body most certainly reacted as it should, jumping straight into the bed and holding the pillow as armour as he points at the sleepy cheetah.

‘It’s the cheetah!’, he shouts, pointing at it as a warning, but Kyungsoo can only laugh, looking at his pet and ushering him forward, to which the beautiful catwalks over and jumps up on the sofa, laying its head on Kyungsoo’s lap yawning as it closes his eyes and a loud purring sound can be heard.

‘What are you doing? Aren’t you going to freak out?’

‘Why would I? My precious Penelope doesn’t mean any harm’, Kyungsoo smiles down on the feline, stroking its head and allowing it to rest on him.

‘Aren’t you scared?’

‘I can't be scared of my own pet’

‘You actually own them? Isn’t that harmful? You can’t domesticate a wild animal, that’s not fair on them and-’

‘2012 attack on Green Field Valley’

‘What?’, Baekhyun is interrupted when Kyungsoo starts to speak, dropping is pillow once he found that the cheetah posed no harm.

‘The attack I made on Green Field Valley six years ago. Do you remember it?’, he asks, continuing to stroke the cheetah’s ears whilst looking up at Baekhyun, seeing the flustered expression at the sudden question.

‘Yeah, you bombed the whole field’

‘I didn’t’, Kyungsoo laughs.

‘Well, you blew up something’, Baekhyun points out. He didn’t know why Kyungsoo would lie to him since it was all over the news if he searched it up on the internet, he was pretty sure that the video of the fire would still be there.

‘Yeah, well, you can say that, but it was to cause a distraction. And I didn’t blow up the whole field, it was just part’

‘A distraction? A distraction for what?’

‘To save Penelope’, Kyungsoo turns back to the cheetah, stroking her ears once more and feeling her lean in on him, her loud purrs can be heard and Baekhyun couldn’t help but look down as well, ‘I broke into the Green Field Zoo and stole the animals’

‘What? That was you?’

‘The animals were being kept in small cages and they’re all treated like shit, so I sent them all to conservation outside the city. The rescuers said Penelope had been born in isolation so she won’t live well with the rest of the group.

‘Is that where you get all those goddamn animals coming in Chanyeol’s apartment?’, Baekhyun suddenly asks when he remembers how Penelope walked into the apartment, followed by all sort of exotic animals ranging from penguins to gorillas. Chanyeol is still asking him questions because of that.

‘I sometimes borrow them from time to time. Some animals I rescued from circuses, so they still know a few tricks’

‘Why would you rescue them?’, Baekhyun’s curiosity spiked up when something out of character jumped straight out of Kyungsoo. He had on a soft look, an expression a villain isn’t supposed to have, it had sympathy in his eyes, something caring.

‘Animals don’t deserve torture, only humans’

‘What has humans done? They’re just as innocent’

‘Do you really think so?’, Kyungsoo chuckles, looking up and staring Baekhyun straight in the eye, his glare strong and a swift change from the soft look he gave to Penelope, ‘I wouldn’t have to rescue Penelope from any harm if humans were innocent’

Baekhyun didn’t have the balls to argue with Kyungsoo, not when his voice started to change to the voice he always hears on TV, strong and deep, something which frightens him. Kyungsoo must’ve felt the tension as he turns back to see Baekhyun scooting closer to the edge of the sofa and away from him. He might’ve been carried away and he noticed that didn’t send good energy to Baekhyun.

‘Why don’t you stroke her?’, he offers, ‘She doesn’t bite. She’s honestly just a big cat’

Baekhyun, despite still feeling scared, follows his words for some odd reason, trusting him when he knows he shouldn’t. He lifts his hand and reaches out to her, slowly and his fingers slightly shaking. Kyungsoo noticed this and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He thought Baekhyun was taking his time, so with a little help, he also lifts his hand, holding onto Baekhyun’s and slowly gesturing him to Penelope, the cat just looking wide-eyed at his owner and the stranger, sniffing both their hands, a moment of silence before she accepts the new stranger, stroking the side of her face at the hands and purring really loudly.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the big cat giving into him, closing her eyes and licking his hands. Kyungsoo turns at the sound of the soft laughter, smiling when he sees the way Baekhyun’s eyes turn into a crescent shape when he smiles, his cheeks chubby and his lips pink and soft looking. Baekhyun was too enticed to notice the way Kyungsoo was looking at him, with curious yet gleaming eyes, his lips turning into a curl. It was only when Baekhyun heard a breathy chuckle to his left did he turn to glance at Kyungsoo, getting a glimpse at the villain’s expression which is so different from what he’s seen in the news and papers.

‘How can you smile like that?’, he asks the question at random.

‘Like what?’, Kyungsoo stops smiling as soon as he was caught with the question, something he had never been asked before and even Baekhyun was surprised at the sudden question he asked aloud. He only thought of how Kyungsoo could look so different from D.K’s image. He wondered how someone could look so soft and innocent compared to the image he had shared with the world.

‘You’re supposed to be evil’

‘Evil is subjective’

‘No, it’s not. Evil is evil’

‘Maybe evil is defined based on the perspective of the definer’

‘So, what would you define yourself?’

‘An anarchist?’

‘That’s evil’

‘Are we seriously having this argument?’, Kyungsoo laughs it off, standing up and straightening his clothes. Baekhyun looks up as he sees Kyungsoo making his way towards the room.

‘Where are you going?’, he calls out, making Kyungsoo turn, smirking at him as he leans on the doorframe once he had opened the door.

‘It’s getting late and you need your sleep’

‘Where are you gonna sleep?’

‘Why are you curious? It’s not like you want me to sleep with you here’

‘Why not?’

‘You said no sex’

‘We don’t have to have sex. You can just sleep here’

‘But I don’t want to’, Kyungsoo raises a playful eyebrow as he continues to smirk, his hands now in his pockets, ‘You’re beautiful’

Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up at the sudden compliment and he couldn’t help but feel slightly shy in front of the villain. He has a way with words, he’ll give Kyungsoo that. Baekhyun probably shouldn’t lead him on since the smirk on his face and the pair of eyes which gazed at him lusciously was enough for him to be aware that one word was enough for him to walk back and take him, however, he wants.

But why did that make him want to reel him in even more?

Baekhyun knows that Kyungsoo likes him and he wanted to play around all of a sudden.

‘What if I invited you?’

‘Invited me?’

‘To spend the night’, Baekhyun elaborates and he can see that it was enough to stir something in Kyungsoo as he stops leaning on the doorframe, closing the door and taking a step towards him. Penelope, who had gotten bored since no one was giving her any more attention, yawns and walks towards the other door towards the bathroom. Baekhyun watches as the feline saunters out of the room and for a moment, he was scared to be alone with Kyungsoo.

But that moment disappeared when he turns back and asks again.

‘Don’t you want to spend the night with me?’

‘You don’t have to ask me twice’

‘Then what are you waiting for?’

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun blames Chanyeol. He blames him for overworking him to the point of insanity. That would explain why he allowed this to happen. Why he _invited_ this to happen.

As the villain said, Kyungsoo didn’t have to be told twice. He had walked over towards Baekhyun, lifting off his shirt and dropping it to the floor as he lifts the side kick up, carrying him towards the bed as his lips finally found its way towards Baekhyun’s soft one.

Kyungsoo has been dreaming about feeling Baekhyun’s lips on his ever since he opened his eyes to the view of smokes and destruction, to see Baekhyun hovering above him, his lips pink and fucking luscious. He had fantasised what he is feeling of those soft hands can do to him when he places Baekhyun down softly on the bed, his eyes never leaving the latter, seeing how he closes his eyes when his hands dip inside his shirt, massaging his skin and feeling the goosebumps rile up at every touch.

Their breaths get heavy, the tension slowly rising when all they feel is each other’s skin. Baekhyun’s hands slowly found it’s way bringing Kyungsoo closer to him, his lips parted, moaning when Kyungsoo gives himself the luxury to explore Baekhyun, his lips kissing down to his neck, licking at his skin and leaving his own marks over the fair skin.

Baekhyun’s moans drove Kyungsoo, guided him to use everything he has so he could hear those soft whimpering moans again. His hands sliding the silk shirt off Baekhyun, marvelling at his smooth and untouched body.

‘Wait… Kyungsoo’, Baekhyun whimpers when he feels hot breath down n his chest, wet tongue decorating him, ‘Fuck’, he didn’t know what else to do, combing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair when he feels the latter’s wet tongue licking his hardening nipples.

The rush of the moment was too much for Baekhyun, the feeling of Kyungsoo’s calloused hands which stretched him out, feeding into this new pleasure he was feeling with the moment he succumbed to Kyungsoo, his mouth hanging open with the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue sending him into a high.

The fact that not only was he okay with the idea of Kyungsoo fucking him, but he was now begging for it, whining when Kyungsoo stopped making contact, taking too long with the lube that Baekhyun sat up, reaching out for Kyungoo’s neck and dragging him down to him, lips pressing against each other, hands tugging hair.

‘You’re an impatient one, aren’t you?’, Kyungsoo chuckles, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, stroking it slowly, teasing Baekhyun under his submission until he’s whimpering him for more.

The night is young but so are their bodies. They spent the remainder of the night fucking, Kyungsoo no signs of mercy as he thrusts inside Baekhyun, rough and growling, ignited by the whining moans that escape through Baekhyun’s parted lips, skin slapping skin and hands never off each other.

 _Just one date,_ Baekhyun thought to himself as he feels Kyungsoo’s cock penetrate inside him again, the sensation of his prostate being abused all over again sending him to an overdrive, his eyes closed and back arched. He keeps himself sane by thinking this will be the only time he’ll ever be letting Kyungsoo near him.

 

* * *

 

‘Where have you been?’, Chanyeol asks the moment Baekhyun walks into the penthouse, his eyes droopy and his hair a mess. The hero sees his sidekick looking tired and he stands up from the sofa and walked towards him, ‘Did you die or something?’

‘I might as well have’, Baekhyun whines, groaning as he tries to sit down. Kyungsoo the little shit didn’t give him the time of day, fucking him until they heard the birds chirping into the morning. He barely even got sleep since they’ve been doing it since early sunrise and D.K’s building was far out on the other side of the city to Chanyeol’s, so he had to leave an hour early than usual.

‘Have you finished the paperwork for the Town Square fight?’, Chanyeol asks, sitting next to Baekhyun and watching his sidekick turn on his laptop to check if everything’s alright. Despite his immature behaviour, if Chanyeol wants to take shit seriously, he would usually do things properly. Too bad for Baekhyun, those times comes in spurts of rare moments.

Baekhyun was about to show him the reports from the police too when they hear the ding of the elevator doors opening, both their heads turning, curious to see who would enter Chanyeol’s penthouse.

‘Fuck, is that a cheetah?!’, Chanyeol screams the moment he sees the big feline cat sauntering inside his house, getting up on the table and tipping over all of Baekhyun’s papers, stationery and a photo frame of his graduation ceremony with his parents by his side, ‘Get that thing out of here! Call the police!’, Chanyeol shouts commands, trying to keep away from the wild animal.

Baekhyun would’ve probably had the same reaction as Chanyeol, but he recognised the collar around the cheetah and he smiles when Penelope approached him.

‘Hello’, Baekhyun smiles, stroking the back of her ears and chuckling when he hears her loud purrs, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘What are you doing?’, Chanyeol shouts at him, hugging Baekhyun’s laptop and about to throw it at the cheetah when Baekhyun turns and waves his hand for him to stop.

‘I know her’, Baekhyun explains, ‘She’s harmless’

‘Harmless?! Have you ever seen a cheetah that’s not harmless?!’

‘Just come here’, Baekhyun laughs, ‘She won’t bite. She’s domesticated’

‘Fuck you, you just want to kill me’, Chanyeol shouts back, his hands are still shaking.

‘Bitch, if you die then I’ll be unemployed’, Baekhyun bites back, ‘Now come here. She likes it when you stroke her ears’

Chanyeol, who watches Baekhyun stand so close next to the cheetah and see that he still hasn’t died, climbs down on the table, slowly approaching the big cat. His hands are still shaking but Penelope made no sudden movements to scare him. Her eyes are round and curious, looking up at the tall human and waiting for him. Chanyeol, who had always loved animals and even has a few dogs of his own, took it upon himself to gain the confidence, following Baekhyun and slowly reaching out his hand and start stroking the cheetah. It took a few seconds and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh when he looks up to see Chanyeol closing his eyes when he makes contact with Penelope.

A few seconds had passed and Chanyeol still has his hands, so he opens his eyes and sees Penelope leaning into his touch and a smile grows slowly on his face.

‘I told you she won’t bite’

Chanyeol giggles when he feels the soft fur and he crouches down closer to the cat. Baekhyun had this peaceful moment of silence where he wasn’t doing work and Chanyeol wasn’t pestering him to get shit down, the pair of them just playing around with the big feline who had made herself at home in Chanyeol’s penthouse.

The hero, being the idiot that he was, never questioned as to why Baekhyun was comfortable about a cheetah nor did he question about the owner. He continued to play with Penelope whilst they waited for the red alarm to start ringing like it usually does.

Baekhyun feels his phone vibrating in his pockets and he looks down to see a text message from an unknown contact number. He opens with slight curiosity only to be revealed that Kyungsoo must’ve stolen his number at some point.

 

_You said you were stressed from work so I thought Penelope could help relieve it. Have a great day love._

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, looking up to watch Chanyeol play around and get comfortable with Penelope, a huge contrast from him almost shitting his pants when he first saw Penelope strolling in.

Just one date. Kyungsoo agreed that they would only meet one time and Baekhyun also wanted to uphold his deal. But his fingers quickly saved the new number into his phone and sent a quick message before getting a call from a residence about the sudden emergence of a wild cat who was seen walking around near the neighbourhood to which Baekhyun had to make up a quick bullshit excuse.

 

_Thanks. I’m sure you need to pick up Penelope by the end of the night. Come to the penthouse by midnight, Chanyeol’s usually away at his friend’s house. Don’t be late, or I’ll change my mind._

 

 

 


End file.
